


Just Give Me a Reason

by ajp



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Roman just wants to be a good friend, Secret Relationship, Seth sighs a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajp/pseuds/ajp
Summary: Roman's trying his best to set Seth up on a blind date. He's got three days to convince his friend, but it's not looking hopeful.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Just Give Me a Reason

Seth could tell by the way that Roman walked up to him that the Big Dog was up to absolutely no good.

He heaved a sigh and locked his phone, "What do you want, Ro?"

"Who's to say I want anything?" He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Can't I just hang out with my best friend Seth Rollins?"

Seth narrowed his eyes, "No." Roman shrugged and sat down next to him anyways, pretending to be idly tapping through his phone. 

It took him less than a minute to crack.

"Okay, listen, I just need to ask you for a favor." Seth rolled his eyes dramatically enough that ensured his friend would notice.

"No."

"You haven't even heard what I want yet." 

Seth sighed again, "What, then?"

"I know someone that I think you'll like," Roman started slowly, trying to gauge Seth's immediate reaction.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Roman cut him off before he could say anything, "Please? Just one blind date. For me. Your best friend in the whole world." 

Seth shook his head, "No. I'm not looking for a relationship right now and you know that."

"I beg to differ," Roman huffed. 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What if I told you I already made you two a dinner reservation for Thursday night?"

"Roman!"

"Is that a yes?" He asked cheekily.

"No. Absolutely not. No." 

"Seth, c'mon -- " Roman started before Seth angrily stood up and stalked out of the room. As Roman got up to follow him, the locker room door slammed shut in his face. He glared angrily at the back of it as if that would somehow solve everything. 

***

However, as much as Seth vehemently protested that he wasn't ready for a new relationship, Roman wasn't willing to give up that easily. He didn't make it to the WWE by just giving up after one failed attempt. He had three days until the date and he was determined to get Seth fully on board. 

"No," Seth said around a mouthful of his sandwich. He didn't even bother to look up from his phone and grace Roman with a pointed stare. 

"I haven't even said anything yet," Roman muttered, angrily stabbing at his salad with a fork.

"You had that look in your eye." Roman glowered at him. Seth hadn't even looked at him yet, how could he possibly know if there was a look in his eye?

"I did not," he said instead, stabbing his salad again, "have a 'look' in my eye or whatever. Just shut up." 

Seth exhaled forcefully, but didn't say anything, which only proved to make Roman more upset. He had less than 24 hours to secure this date for Seth and he was determined to do it. At this point, it was less about the date itself and more about being able to successfully persuade Seth to do what he wanted.

"Seth," Roman started, putting his fork down so he would stop attacking his lunch, "Give me one good reason that you shouldn't go on one harmless blind date. One reason. And I'll probably shut up." 

"Have you ever considered," Seth stood up to throw away the rest of his sandwich and leave, "that I'm already in a relationship?"

Roman's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, "You what?!" He sputtered, hastily getting up to trail after Seth.

"I'm not saying anything," he shrugged with a chuckle, "but it is a possibility." 

"Seth -- you -- what? You're dating someone and you, just, you didn't tell me?"

Seth patted the top of Roman's head patronizingly, "Don't worry about it, Rome," he said before leaving his friend gaping in his wake. 

***

Almost immediately after, Roman's goal changed. He forgot entirely about the blind date (except to cancel it, of course) and instead focused on trying to figure out who Seth's mystery boyfriend was. 

"Is he cute?" Roman asked as he, Seth, and Dean were sitting alone in a locker room before RAW. 

Dean furrowed his brow, "Is who cute?"

"Seth's secret boyfriend!"

Dean laughed, "Oooh Seth, you told Rome that you were dating someone? You're dating a pretty boy?" Seth huffed out a sigh but didn't respond. 

"Wait!" Roman cried, "You knew about this?" Dean nodded. 

"Do you know who it is?" Another nod. 

Roman crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child a few seconds away from throwing a temper tantrum. If anyone asked, he was not pouting. 

"How come you told Dean and not me?" He was one step away from jutting out his bottom lip dramatically.

Seth sighed again, "You're relentless, aren't you?" Roman scowled at him. 

"As your best friend, I think I have the right to know who you're dating."

"You don't have the right to anything," Seth said. 

Dean perked up, "I can tell you who he's dating," he said before leaning into Seth's space and giving him a quick kiss.

Roman's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the two of them like he was at a tennis match. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out easily.

"You're gay?" He asked Dean dumbly.

"I mean, technically, I'm bi, but yeah. That's why Seth didn't tell you we were a hot item, y'know?" 

Roman shut his mouth with a clunk and nodded slowly. It was clear his mind was reeling in an attempt to process what he had just learned.

Eventually, he turned to Seth, "Ambrose? Really?" A blush quickly rushed up Seth's cheeks and spread to the rest of his face, giving him a rosy color all over. 

Dean, in his valiant quest to seize every opportunity to be an asshole, slid onto Seth's lap and pinched his red cheeks.

He cooed, "Aww, babe, you have a crush on me, yeah? You like me like me? That's so lame."

Seth grumbled and moved Dean's hand from his cheek, "Shut up; we're literally dating," he pouted, and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. The couple bickered back and forth until the click of a camera stopped them mid-sentence.

"What?" Roman asked with a grin as he slid his phone into his pocket, "Did you think I wasn't going to take every opportunity to start making fun of you two?" 

Dean laughed heartily and kissed Seth on the cheek. Seth smiled so softly that Roman felt like he was intruding on a moment he wasn't supposed to see. Suddenly, though, he realized that of course Seth wasn't ready for a new relationship. The blind date guy had nothing on Dean.


End file.
